From Night to Day
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: When Elizabeth finds herself a vampire, the emotional toy for some vampire and has a craving her own morals prohibit her from fufilling, she makes a choice she swore she never would.
1. Summary

_From Night to Day_

Elizabeth Montgomery always felt the presence of someone, but never thought much of it, until she finds herself alone at night and meets a couple men who have devious plans for her.

When she finds herself a vampire, some emotional toy for an evil Vampire Prince and has a craving her own morals prohibit her from getting rid of, she shuts down, only showing any sliver of emotion when she is sure she's alone.

But as she slowly withers away and her evil Prince starts to become not as evil as she originally though, she makes a choice that she swore to herself she would never make.

**So? Like? If I get three reviews, I'll put the Prologue up! But remember, REVIEW! =)**

**Thanks guys, **

** Mrs. Frank Hardy (Meg)**


	2. Prologue

_From Night to Day_

Prologue

_**Yea! Three reviews! Day officially made. =D**_

Elizabeth Montgomery never thought anything would happen to her, let alone this.

"Hello," a cold voice said from behind.

She immediately cursed her mother and her no cell phone rules. For one thing, she was seventeen and three quarters, for another she was alone. In the dark.

She pretended not to hear the strangers voice and kept walking on the sidewalk with trees on either side.

If he -yes, she deduced that the voice had in fact been a man- didn't lose interest, she would put into action the plan that formed in her mind. This plan consisted of the letters 'R', 'U', and 'N'.

"I know you heard me Elizabeth," he said.

_Just keep walking, just keep walking, what do you do? You walk, walk,_ she thought in the annoying voice of the blue fish from _Finding Nemo_.

"Really," he said, "_Finding Nemo_ ?"

Now, Elizabeth never cursed verbally, so she thought up every profanity she could come up with at the moment to the stranger, thinking he made an uneducated guess on her thoughts being _Finding Nemo _related.

"And where did you learn those words, Beth?" he asked.

He, the stranger getting closer every passing moment, had called her Beth.

She spun around almost automatically and gave a sharp intake of breath at what she saw before her.

"Eyes. Red. Three." was the jumbled up mess she called her thoughts as she looked at the eyes in front of her.

"Now, let's try this again, shall we?" he said. He was dressed in a leather jacket and dark jeans, which, as Elizabeth thought, was the perfect biker-boy-kidnapping club uniform.

Her eyes widened in fear as he came closer.

"I'm Zack,"

She quickly calculated the number of blocks to her house. Five.

"Now, now," Zack said. "You really shouldn't run. I don't want to hurt you, but my friends on the other hand," he gestured behind him at the pairs of red eyes, "do, so if you run they'll chase."

Fear wheeled inside of her chest and she made the first audible sounds she had spoken since their meeting, "How did you...?"

He tapped his forefinger against his skull, obviously thinking that was the only explanation she needed. Not.

He kept on moving towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You," he replied almost nonchalantly.

Then she made the last decision of her mortal life; she ran.

She only made it several feet before someone jumped onto her back, bringing her crashing down onto the sidewalk.

She felt a cold hand brush away the hair cascading over her neck and she struggled against the inhuman strength of her attacker.

"I told you not to run." Zack said against her neck and his incisors plunged their way into her neck.

As she opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over it, letting her last strangled cries for help evaporate into the cool air around them.

**Did you like it? Tell me in a review! Remember, I need three of your magical thoughts to upload a new chapter of this story!**


	3. The Awakening

From Night to Day

Chapter One

"_Liz!" she called through the house. _

_She frantically ran throughout the halls, trying to locate her daughter. As she stopped by the basement door, she opened it, revealing a mildly yellow space. She ran down, trying to get past the stairs as fast as possible. As she ran through the basement to the door on the other end, her skirt blew in the wind she was making while running. She threw open the door and looked in, finding the bed neatly made like every time she came down. _

_She grabbed the phone on the nightstand, and in a last ditch effort, dialed 911._

As her dream started fading, she realized that she was laying atop a comfortable surface. That's when the night's events played through her head and her eyes opened in a mixture of fear, shock and realization.

She looked around the dark room she was in and noticed the door was cracked open. Walking through the room, making sure that she didn't step on anything, she realized nothing was there; everything seemed spotless in the dark.

She found the light switch, flicked it to the on position and looked around. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the Medieval Renaissance era styled room.

The bed had a cover atop that was a rich red color with gold accents and the chair in the corner was colored almost identically. Then she noticed the dark figure in the corner. She slowly walked towards the figure, not realizing her sudden act of bravery until stopping five feet in front of the figure.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is not important." he said, "All you need to know is that I expect you to stay here." He walked out from the shadows, to reveal himself as a tall man wearing an expensive looking black top and suit slacks.

"And why is that?" This is when she realized that she was beginning to sound coy.

"You don't need to know," he replied.

"Oh?" she said, stepping forward and making the distance between them four feet apart. "Then where am I?"

"Romania," he replied.

Her eyes narrowed, "Where am I?" she asked again.

"Romania," he replied once again.

She looked into his eyes with her now frustrated ones. She could tell he wasn't lying and blinked before saying, "Why am I here?"

"You ask quite a lot of questions, _frumos." _he said.

Her eyes narrowed again, knowing what it meant as she translated it to Romanian.

"You will not call me that again," she told him.

"Then stop me," he replied.

She closed the distance between them, "Try it again and I will,"

"_Frumos," _he said again.

She raised her hand, trying to slap him, but he caught her hand and pulled her up against his chest. "Don't even try," he said, then let go and maneuvered his way past her to the cracked door.

"Don't try to break the door down either," he said before he closed the door.

She heard a click and knew it was locked. She was here to stay.

**Wow. I can't believe it's been a day and I have already gotten three reviews. Jeez, people. Your fast! =D  
><strong>

**I really hope you all liked it! =) If you do -or don't- like it so far, then tell me in a review! I know that these chapters are short, and I'll try to make them longer as the story progresses, but for now, all you need are these small chapters. **

**Remember, three magical though-infested reviews before chapter two comes along!**

**BTW: _Frumos _means beautiful in Romanian. I hope Google Translate was right about that. =D**

**Your writer, **

** Mrs. Frank Hardy (Meg)  
><strong>


	4. The Prince and Red Galore

**_From Night to Day_**

**Chapter Two**

After Mr. Mysterious left, Elizabeth got back to her old self and decided to check out the new wardrobe she found in the back of the room. It was an open closet, so she had no trouble finding out what was in it.

All the dresses and shirts were red. Different shades, but still red. The pants and shorts varied in colors from black to white. There were no hoodies or socks; nothing even mildly comfortable looking.

She looked at her feet. No socks in sight.

_Great,_ she thought sarcastically.

Then, while her thoughts moved from socks to perverts, she looked at her clothing and sighed aloud.

She was wearing her typical tank top and white faded shorts.

She looked around the room again, noticing a door next to the chairs in the corner.

She walked over to it and turned the knob, revealing a neat bathroom. But, It wasn't a regular ten by ten bathroom. No, it was the biggest bathroom she single-handedly ever saw.

Awestruck, she walked in and looked around. She saw a hot tub sized bath tub. Actually, it may as well have been a hot tub from all the jets in it.

Then she saw the shower. Oh my gosh. The shower! It was so spacious she could probably lay on the ground and still have half a foot of room left, and she was 5"7'. It also had a ceiling spout and a built in radio. Yeah, _built in radio_. She was in heaven. Then she felt a whoosh of wind and knew Mr. Mysterious was back .

She turned around and there he was. Mr. Mysterious.

"Hello," she said.

"Is the bathroom to your liking?" he asked.

She wanted to burst into laughter. Her _liking?_ Heck yeah it was to her liking.

"Yes," she replied not bursting into laughter as she wanted to.

"And the wardrobe?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is up with all the red?" she asked, noticing her chance to get some answers.

"It is the royal family's color,"

"Then, why do I have it in my wardrobe?"

He didn't tell her why, just stared until she realized with wide eyes what he was trying to telepathically say.

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then-," she said, not finishing her sentence and letting the question hang in the air.

"Me," he said.

She was about to laugh, but then realized he wasn't kidding.

"Your the what? Prince? King? Duke?"

"Prince," he said.

Now she was wondering why he was answering questions now instead of earlier.

"Because I have talked to the King," he said, answering her non-voiced question that she _thought_.

"Uh,..." was her very intelligent reply.

"And now we talk," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the bathroom and sitting her in one of the chairs. She was too awestruck to fight.

"I am a _vampire_.-" he continued, but she didn't hear it.

"Did you just say _vampire?"_ she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Okay, continue," she said, knowing that she was kidnapped by people who thought they were royal vampires living in Romania.

"And you are too," he said.

Wait. Crazy vampire prince guy said she was a _vampire. _

"Sure," she said in a _yeah right _tone.

"You don't believe me," he said, stating the obvious.

She gave him a "no dip Sherlock" look.

"I'll show you," he said. Then, with Olympic runner speed, he grabbed her hand, pulled her from the chair she was getting comfortable in and slapped her across the face.

She imagined being slapped would hurt, but all she felt was anger towards Crazy Vampire Prince Guy because he _tried_ to hurt her.

In a flash before her face, she raised her hand and slapped his face, making an astounding sound and also making him stagger backwards.

When he looked up, his eyes were red and his perfectly straight smile were complete with a pair of sharp incisors.

She gasped, remembering Zack, his buddies and their red eyes.

"Holy mole," she said, her eyes widening. "Vampire," she whispered to herself in fear, then she subconsciously lifted her hand to her neck, feeling two puncture marks across the skin on her fingers. If possible, her eyes widened, realization dawning on her.

"How?" she whispered.

"Venom," The Vampire Prince said.

"But, why?" Tears were threatening to spill over her eyelids by this point.

"Zack and his gang were watching and thought you were the perfect candidate," The Vampire Prince told her.

"Candiate for what?" she asked.

"Queen," he stated simply. "Now get ready, your going to meet my parents."

She snapped out of her fearful state and into getting ready mode.

She pointed to the door,_shoo_ed Mr. Vampire Prince away and made her way over to the wardrobe.

Combing through the red dresses, she was content with convincing herself that they were vampires, and expect the fact she was going to meet the King and Queen.

**She is not Bi-Polar. I swear. **

**I'll explain everything in the _next_ chapter. =D**

**By the way, holy mole, you guys are fast with the reviews! **


	5. Answers

_From Night to Day_

Chapter Three

She slipped on a red dress with gold sparkles that faded as they made their way down the dress until it was pure red. It was a halter dress; Elizabeth's favorite.

She slipped on a pair of gold flats as well and did her makeup as usual; mascara to lengthen her lashes, blush to show off her high cheekbones, and clear lip gloss. Nothing to add to her eyes though, as she already had electrifying blue eyes. She put her brown hair in an intricate bun and plopped it on top of her head.

Someone knocked as she was putting on a gold, star-shaped bracelet found in her jewelry chest.

Vampire Prince walked in.

"Your ready?" he asked, astonished.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p'.

"Okay," he said, unsure.

She frowned, "What?"

He shrugged, "Let's go," He held out his arm and she put her hand in the crook of his elbow as they exited the room.

He led her down an elegant staircase and into the library.

"They should be here in fifteen minutes; feel free to read." and with that, he left her alone in the library.

She gazed around the incredibly stocked room and walked around, trying to find a book to entertain her until the King and Queen showed up.

There were three shelves per row of books and she found a book entitled, _The Beginning_ in the section marked _Vampire Relations._

She sat down in the sitting area around the front of the room and began reading.

_Chapter I: Transformation_

_When bitten, the human body will react with pain, then darkness. During the period of darkness, the body die slowly. _

_If injected with strong amounts of venom, the body will die with immense pain._

She stopped to think before reading on.

_Chapter II: Awakening_

_After finishing the darkness period, the newly born vampire will awaken and get a glimpse into their power._

Thinking about what _her_ power may be, she got up and found a book entitled, _Finding Your __Power_. She sat back down again and flipped through the book, finally finding the page where powers were listed.

She scrolled down to the end and found the power most likely hers.

_Seer: If born into Vampire Royalty, a newborn may get the seer power. _

_Only one vampire in history as of 2012 has ever received such a gift._

_A seer is considered the most dangerous power ever received. With their power of seeing people's worst nightmares and making them come true in an instant as well as seeing the worst part in anyone mortal or immortal life, they are considered the ultimate war weapon. _

_If a seer, the vampire will see their loved ones in an instant of remorse or sorrow._

_They will keep on seeing these images until revealing to the community they are a seer. _

_No one knows why this is true, as they are the most mysterious of our kind._

"_Oh. My. Gosh," _Elizabeth thought, then re-read every power at top speed, making sure she couldn't be anything else. She began to panic and pace around the sitting lounge, thinking if she could be a seer.

"_It isn't possible," _she reasoned with herself, "_I can't possibly be a seer."_

"What did you say?"

She turned around to face the unfamiliar, yet familiar voice.

Zack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe. Evil author! =D<strong>_

_**It is short, but I did give answers! Sort of.**_

_**I am now asking for four reviews before chapter four as I am moving the story right along.**_

_**Is she a seer? Something more? Less?**_

_**Why is Zack in the library? Who is Zack?**_

_**Yes, I ask these questions to either annoy you, or make you feel compelled to review. =D**_

_**See you four reviews from now!**_

_**Your writer,**_

_**Mrs. Frank Hardy (Meg)**_


	6. Kingly Authority

_From Night to Day_

Chapter Four

"I didn't say anything," Elizabeth stated, becoming extremely annoying.

Zack gave her a look, "What did you _think_?" he corrected.

"I have no reason to explain myself,"

He narrowed his eyes, "I heard you, now why do you think you're a seer?"

Silence. She looked towards the ceiling, ignoring his eyes.

"Beth,"

She automatically turned her head and sighed, knowing she had to tell.

"I saw my mom,"

He walked over to the chair opposite her, sat down and gave her a '_go on_' gesture.

"She was looking for me,"

His facial expression was now unreadable.

Not five seconds later, Vampire Prince showed up, bursting through the doorway with all his vampire speed.

"Is is true?" he asked Elizabeth, eyes wide.

"Is what true?" she asked, needing more than a_ 'is it true'_ to give anything affirmative.

"Are you a _seer_?" He whispered the last part.

"I'm not positive, but I'm 99.5% sure."

Zack looked at her, "What is my nightmare?"

"How would I know?"

"Just focus,"

She focused and focused. Then, her eyes closed subconsciously and when they opened -no pun intended- Zack and Vampire Prince got pale. Her eyes were white.

_Zack was in a kitchen, cooking pancakes. _

_A little girl walked in and hugged his legs. _

"_What are you making, Zackie?" she asked._

"_Pancakes, Anne," he replied. _

_Then, he window broke and in a flash of white, glass and bullets rained down on them ._

_Anne lay down on the floor, clutching her chest while Zack looked down from above, unharmed. _

Elizabeth blinked the white away from her eyes and stared at the new figure in front of her.

She then turned to Zack, "Your afraid of your sister, Anne, getting hurt."

They both turned to one another and had a silent conversation before, to the annoyance of Elizabeth, the library doors burst open yet again.

A man in his twenties entered. "A seer?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes father, Elizabeth is a seer."

_How the heck does he know my name?_ Elizabeth thought and Zack snickered almost soundlessly.

The King looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I have a proposition to make," he told her.

Her nature was to be suspicious of any too good to be true offers, so she asked him what it was in a very suspicious tone.

"Would you like to lead the militia?"

The words she read earlier echoed in her head.

_Ultimate war weapon._

She smiled also and asked, "This doesn't have anything to do with my new-found powers, does it?"

"Of course not," the King replied, his emotions hidden behind his teeth.

"Well then in that case," she brought the tension in the room to boiling pressure, then, "I'll have to think about. Can't make a big decision without thinking, now can we?"

The King nodded, "Why, of course not. That would be terribly irresponsible."

"My thoughts exactly,"

The King looked to Vampire Prince. "Now, my son, Dmitri, will show you our town."

She smiled again. "Wonderful," she said as formerly called Vampire Prince, now Dmitri, offered her his arm.

She took it and they walked out of the castle and into the town.

**I apologize for the huge delay for this chapter, but it was so hard to write as she learned Dmitri's name, met the fast-paced King, and learned her powers were, in fact, as a seer. **

**Now, some questions to keep you wondering.  
><strong>

**Will she become the leader of the militia?**

**How is Dmitri evil? **

**Do you like Dmitri's name?**


	7. The Districts

_From Night to Day_

Chapter Five

The South side of the castle was filled with bright, vibrant colors that looked anything but Romanian.

As they walked out of the castle's perimeters, people turned to stare. Not just your typical, _who are they? _stares, but the most powerful of stares, the_ Ohmigosh! It's her! _ones.

Out of pure instinct, both Dmitri and Elizabeth lifted their chins into the air and composed their shoulders to an almost painful position.

_Look ahead. _A voice invaded her head. She took a very graceful glace at Dmitri, but he showed no indication of who the voice may be.

They walked on, through the stares and points and into the District Two, known as the shopping district, which looked more Romanian than the housing district -District One- they were just in.

Carts hauling various clothing and furniture passed them and not as many stopped to stare and gape.

Occasionally, they would pause to look at stands with darker shades of clothing and accessories, but for the most part they roamed aimlessly.

_We'll go to the Headquarters next. _The voice said, confirming her thoughts that it was Dmitri.

Someone waved and she glanced over, noticing the small size of the hand.

Two children, both girls, one about a year older, were on their tip-toes, trying to get her attention.

She gave a regal nod of acknowledgment aimed more at Dmitri than the young girls and continued looking ahead while the children giggled.

Then they came galloping over.

_Ignore them. _Dmitri said.

She scoffed mentally and tried to send something back.

_No, I will not ignore a couple harmless children. _

He blinked, the only indication he heard her.

"Miss?" the young girls asked.

She looked down to her right and said "Yes?"

They looked at eat other for a couple of seconds before saying, "We like your dress." together.

She gave them a small smile, "Thank you,"

"Your welcome," they said, then galloped away, leaving Dmitri and Elizabeth alone.

_I can't believe you defied my wishes,_ Dmitri told her.

She thought of a image appropriate to use for such occasions and sent it to him.

_That isn't a very nice to send to me_. He told her.

_Yeah? Well, you kind of deserved it._ She replied.

They stopped in front of a tall building with windows in the middle and bricks connecting them.

The entryway had the word_ S__ediul, _which Elizabeth mentally translated into Headquarters.

Walking through the glass doors and into the Lobby, they paused before continuing through a hallway and into an evalvator.

''Eighteen,'' Dmitri said aloud.

She pressed the button in between seventeen and nineteen and waited for the elevator to rise.

It went to the right side before started upwards.

The doors finally opened and a large office was in view.

The back of the spacious, gray room was a window.

In awe, Elizabeth walked over to it and as she looked down, her awe vanished.

The Headquarters blocked the view of District Three, the crime district from the many lucky people on the opposite side of the Headquarters.

Grafitti littered every wall and bands of criminals and soliders roamed the streets, firearms in hand.

She turned to Dmitri, ''Would this be my jurisdiction?" she asked.

''As militia leader, your jurisdiction would be all districts." he replied.

She took one more look at the district before her and made up her mind.

Turning to Dmirti once more, she said the only coherent sentence she could think of while the images of District Three were fresh on her mind.

''I need to talk to your father."

**As most of you have noticed, I did not change the name from Dmitri to Dimitri. The reason being the version without the 'I', is more authentic than the one with it. **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and I'm elated you like reading this story as much as I like writing it for you!**

**Six reviews till next chapter!**


	8. Training

_Fr__om Night to Day_

Chapter Seven

Training

** I couldn't help myself; I got so exited for this chapter that I didn't care I only got a couple reviews from The Districts, so I'm back with a new chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth marched right up to the King's office, put her knuckles up to the door and, stopped. Then, after taking a deep breath, and wondering if she actually needed to breathe, she knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in, Elizabeth," the King said.

She entered the large room, larger than the militia leader's she had just been in, and closed the door behind her.

"Are you here about my offer?" he asked, his eyes still downward, looking at the piece of paper he had in front of him, centered neatly on his desk.

"Yes," she told him.

He lifted his eyes and looked into hers. "And?"

"I would like to accept your offer,"

He smiled a warm smile, and Elizabeth though it looked similar to the way her father used to smile at her, but then chilled herself at the thought. She wouldn't think about him; not now.

"Good," he said, then motioned her forward. She left the comfort of the door and walked up to his desk. "You'll need to sign this," he told her, thrusting the paper he had been reading in her hands.

She read it.

_As leader of _Lipitoare_'s (_Lip-a-toe-are) _milita, I, Elizabeth Anne Montgomery, will help vampkind and humankind to live a life of peace and prosperity with one another, with little to no threat of war. If war is to strike, I will lead the milita in such a war. _

The next couple paragraphs basically stated that the King would have most power over her actions, but that if he gave her free reign, then she had it.

The King outstretched his hand; in it was a pen.

She took the delicatly carved pen from the King's grasp and neatly wrote _Elizabeth Anne Montogomery_ on the line at the end of the paper and placed it, along with the pen, on his desk.

The King once again outstreched his hand, this time to shake hers.

She placed her hand in his and they shook on it. She was surprised at how much the King's hand felt like marble and how cold it was.

''And, you may tell about your gift," he told her.

She smiled, ''Thank you,"

She left the office with a smile on her face; she was going to help those poor people in Districts Three and Four.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth made it back to the Headquarters in record time and found the training gym in the basement with help from the receptionist. She had changed into a uniform that was mysteriously put into her wardrobe. It consisted of a white tee and regular camoflague cargo pants, but it had a red stripe down the top at an angle that read, ''Lipitoare" on it. She also had black boots to go with it. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and the end of her hair reached the beginning of her back.<p>

Her father had worn the American version of this uniform and her heart swelled with pride that she was able to wear it.

She opened the big double doors ahead of her and walked in, not caring about the stares she recieved.

She noticed two men grappling on the mat and went over to them.

''Up," she commanded.

They looked up at the voice above them and noticed she looked serious.

The two men got up and dusted off their pants.

She looked from one to another. ''What were you doing?" she asked in a soft tone that had a hint of anger in it the men didn't notice.

They looked at the hat she held in her hand and read the Romanian word for Boss, then the man on the right with cropped brown hair said, ''Practcing on the mat, ma'am,"

He was the brave one. The guy on the left with longer blond hair was just staring.

_This is who they were talking about? _He thought, then noticed her paleness and hoped she couldn't hear him. Fear swelled inside most men at the sight of the seer, but they did well trying to hide it, not that it was full-proof.

''And what technique were you using?" she asked.

''We are not sure, ma'am,"

Her eyes narrowed at the man and even though she had to look slightly up at his six foot frame, he felt he was smaller.

''You don't know?" she asked, getting louder.

''No, ma'am," the solider told her, fretting that she would use her powers on him.

''You were using the incorrect technique. You looked like two ballerinas trying to do a contorted move on the ground!" She yelled the last part in his face, then turned to face the soliders, who, amazingly, lined up after she walked in and approached the mat.

''Who wants to show me their skills?" she asked them.

The jokester, Jeff Crowdly, raised his hand and she scowled, but didn't say anything. Jeff just wanted to beat the new Boss so she would quit and they could go back to their normal, non-supervised ways.

''Forward," she commanded in a strong voice that held no fear.

He moved in front of her, close enough to see the white specks in her iris.

''Try to take me down," she told him, spreading her legs and arms out.

He barreled at her like a bull and as he came closer, she moved and elbowed him in his back, which was facing the ceiling.

He started falling, the pressure on his back sending his front side forward and into the non-padded floor.

He got up with a non-audible curse and looked to see the Boss standing there, arms behind her back in a calm position.

Then, without warning, her foot slid into the crook of his knee and he fell with a thud against the floor.

''Use as little strength as possible," she told the soliders, now facing them, ''You'll need it later,"

They nodded stiffly and gave a ''Yes, ma'am,"

''That is all for today," she told them, then turned back to Jeff.

''We are going to work on your lacking skills," she told him and he sighed audibly, then noticing his mistake, he straightened his back, trying to make up for the sigh that escaped his lips without his consent.

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrown at him, then barked, ''Let's go! On the mats!" in a loud voice that startled the men trying to still leave the gym.

Jeff snuck a look at his snickering buddies who looked like they were gonna stick around for a while and watch his humilation before moving over to the mats and starting the long training session with his new, fearless, Boss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is my longest chapter <em>and<em> I gave you insider information into her past. I think I did well for writing this at really late at night, don't you? **

**Review! I'll only ask for four this time cause I feel happy!**


	9. Everyone Has A Story

_From Night to Day_

Chapter Seven

Everyone Has A Story

"_General!" Someone called in the distance. _

_He turned around to face a young solider. His face was wet with sweat from the Afghan heat and his blue eyes weren't twinkling like they had been only minutes ago and to top it off, he looked completely exhausted. _

"_Yes?" he asked, obviously as concerned as he could be on a battlefield. _

"_Men down. Explosion. Heavy fire. Send help." that was all that came out of his mouth as he fell to the ground in a heap. _

_He rushed up to the young solider, then noticed the red starting to pool out in his back. _

"_Men!" He called, then they moved forward, marching to their deaths. _

_The letter he was writing to home was left to fly away into the air, leaving his last words to the sand. _

Elizabeth woke up with tears in her eyes. Her father's last words were never found, but many had told her he was a brave solider, now she knew just how brave.

She lifted her head from the desk she had fallen asleep on. After deciding late last night to work on ways to improve the Districts, security wise without overwhelming the streets with soldiers, she must have fallen asleep at her desk. She had wrote down the same thing her dad had told her many times in his old war stories,

_Divide and Conquer_.

Her mood last night towards the young solider so like the one in her vision had not been like her at all, but had been cold and hard.

She now felt bad, but the feeling was quickly moved aside when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said warily, wiping the tears that now were on her cheeks.

Zack entered and closed the door behind him.

It was weird how quickly her emotions changed towards him. Yesterday, she hated him for turning her into the monster she called herself, but today she felt very affectionate towards him. Maybe he warmed up to her after she saw his nightmare.

"Hey," she said, trying to sound cheerful, and gave a small smile.

He saw right through her though and in a flash before her eyes, he was in front of her, cradling her small figure into his larger one.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Her mood changed drastically once again and she said "I saw my Daddy,", then sobs could be heard.

"It's okay Beth," he tried comforting her, but she sobbed harder.

Minutes later, still wrapped inside of Zack's arms, she whispered, "Daddy called me Beth,"

He hugged her harder, "I'm sorry," he apologized, then let go so he could see her face.

"It's okay," she smiled tentatively. "I have some questions,"

He laughed, way to change the subject.

"And what are they?" he asked.

"What's your story?"

He adapted a shocked expression. "What?"

"You know my story, what's yours?"

He sighed, then sat down in a chair in front of her desk. She sat in the other one beside her.

"To be short and to the point," he said, "I'm Dmitri's cousin,"

Now she looked shocked. "Really?"

He smiled, "Yeah,"

"How?"

"Well," he said, "when a mommy and daddy love ea-" he was cut off by Elizabeth's glare. He then began again, "My father had an affair,"

She nodded, understanding their relation. "Where is your father?"

"He's at a conference in Transylvania,"

"Maybe I can meet him when he gets back," she said.

He smiled, "Yeah, maybe," His expression then turned serious. "I actually came here to tell you that Delta team has passed the specifications for Operation Night Crawler."

He then explained that Delta team was the team she was training last night and that Operation Night Crawler were just very fancy words for night patrol.

"They're going out tonight," he said, "And you're suppose to go with them,"

**This is pretty short, I know. But, I had to put _something_ up to satisfy your oh-so-persistant reviews. That was sarcasm. **

**To those of you who did review: Love ya! You're the best!**


	10. Patroling the Night

_Today I am using Notepad, which doesn't have spellcheck, so please excuse any issues with spelling or grammar, or think of them as a 'techincal problem'. =)_  
><em>I do promise this chapter is longer than the others though. That's a plus, right?<em>

* * *

><p><em>From Night to Day<em>

Chapter Ten

Patroling the Night

They walked the streets in silence, looking around them constantly and letting their paranoia get to them at every turn, jumping at the slightest noise.  
>Zack walked next to her, making her feel slightly less paranoid at the concept of two vampires on patrol with heightened senses instead of just her with no training whatsoever.<p>

Then they came up to a four way street and she had to split them up."Aiden and James, go left. Connor and Zack, go right. Jeff and I will go straight. Copy?"  
>A chorus of "Yes, ma'am"'s filled her ears with one "Sure, Beth" in the mix and everyone partnered up with the teams she called then left her and Jeff as they went their respective directions.<p>

Jeff stayed close to her, probably thinking she was some extremely well trained royal vampire or something. Boy was he off; she only knew what Dmitri would call 'human moves'.  
>She stopped her train of thought after realizing she was thinking about Dmitri. Why would I do that?, she thought. He had no affect on her thoughts and he didn't even know her.<br>If anyone would occupy her thoughts, it'd be Zack.

_I mean_, she thought, _he should be the one occuping my thoughts since he's the one who turned me and helped me, Dmitri just bossed me around, right?_  
>Then she realized she was asking herself a question and stopped thinking about Dmitri and Zack.<p>

They walked further down the street and found a couple straglers out. SHe tried to aproach them, but they ran away before she could. She guessed she could've gone vampire on them, but she really didn't want to have to do that; she would have an unfair advantage, and she wanted them to have equilibrium.  
>Finally she gave up and asked Jeff to aproach them.<br>When they spotted the next stragler, Jeff went up to him while she stayed back, keeping to the shadows, afraid to frighten him away again.  
>"Hello, sir." she heard Jeff call.<br>"What'd ya want?" the stragler replied gruffly.  
>"I just wanted to inform you that General Montgomery, has taken the place of Militia Leader and will be making ajustments to Districts 3 and 4. Would you tell your friends?"<br>With her exeptional sight, Elizabeth was able to see the straglers amused-slash-smug-slash-taken back look.  
>He finally just reverted to a smug look and replied, "You can tell Miss Militia Leader that she should go away and never come back."<br>"Sir, I wouldn't advise you of offending General Montgomery's honor."  
>He scoffed, "And why would I want to do that?"<br>"She is also refered to as Clarvăzător*." he stated simply.  
><em>I wonder if that really is one of my official titles or if Jeff is just making the poor man recognise my rank,<em> she thought.  
>The stragler paled considerably, but retorted, "Well, she can't see me, so she can't catch me."<br>She stepped out from behind the shadows and walked up to them silently. She stood behind the stragler as Jeff said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, sir."  
>"What do you mean?" he spat and Jeff pointed to her.<br>He turned around slowly and looked at her face, then her red strip, then back to her face. "Your Highness, I would not aware of your presence."  
>"I am not a Highness yet, I am just General Montgomery or Clarvăzător, whichever you prefer."<br>"Oh, I am sorry General Montgomery. I shall pass on this wonderful news to everyone I know."  
>She smiled slightly, "Thank you. May I know your name?"<br>"Aiden Jacobson," he replied quickly.  
>"And what do you think of my plans to give you and the people of Districts 3 and 4 more freedom from Distrct 1 and 2's soldiers?"<br>After he hesitanted, she added,"Your honest answer, please. No harm will come to you."  
>"I think it's good, but I am concerned, I guess you would say, about how you will perform such an act."<br>"Your concerns are noted, Mr. Jacobson. If I may ask one more question," He nodded." I wish to spread the news to more, do you have any ideas of where I could do this?"  
>He thought quickly before replying, "There is a charity and soup kitchen up ahead on Lemn Drive. Just turn right on the first right and there you are."<br>She nodded, "Once again, I thank you. We shall leave you now."  
>"Of course General Montgomery." He bowed and they left him to contemplate who he had just met in fright of her reputation.<p>

They followed the directions Aiden gave them and arrived at the door of a banged up building with chipped yellow paint and seemingly new red, barn doors. Jeff tried to open the door, then noticing it was locked, he knocked instead. They waited for a little while but no one opened the red doors.  
>"I'll check out the back," She told him, then without waiting for a reply, she walked to the edge of the building and ducked into the alley.<p>

She walked through the alley as fast as possible since she didn't have any good luck with dark nights, seeing as she was now in Romania, engaged to a vampire Prince.

She peeked around the corner, then hurriedly jumped back, seeing the familar figure of Dmitri.

_What is he doing here?_ she thought.

She peeked again, longer this time, and watched him.

He knocked on the back door lightly and ELizabeth could hear the rythim he used. The door suddenly opened and a middle aged woman walked out.  
>She had brown hair that hund limpy down her back with a dark purple tank top and a pair of black trousers.<br>He handed her the basket from his hand that Elizabeth hadn't noticed before and she thanked him porfusely before retreating back into the building.  
>Dmitri turned and she softly closed the door behind him.<p>

She stared walking towards him and as she thought about Dmitiri and what he was going here, she was suddenly going at vampire speed straight towards him. He whipped his head around and caught her, his hand wrapping tightly around her waist, before she ran straight into him.  
>"Woah!" she said, wide eyed. "How'd I do that?"<br>Forgetting all about where they were, Dmitri chuckled softly. "You apparently really wanted to see me, _Frumos**_."  
>She looked up at his face, confused about his reasoning and forgetting about him calling her beautiful. "So, I think about you, and I run really, really fast?"<br>He smiled slightly. "Yes, but you have to really want to get to me before your body runs, as you say, really, really fast."  
>"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense." Then she thought back to how he called her frumos, and said, "Hey, I told you not to call me that!"<br>His smile grew wider, "Well, I like my nickname for you, it fits."  
>She blushed slightly and hoped his sight wasn't the best, even for a vampire.<br>"I can see you face turning red." he whispered, his face turning slightly more serious, loosing some of his smile and reverting to a smirk.  
>"I don't have a comeback for that." she whispered back, thinking slightly of a comeback and not finding one. Then she noticed how his hands were on around her waist and she stopped thinking altogether.<br>"I didn't think you did." She also noticed how his breath was hot on her cheeks and how their noses were so cose together.  
>She started thinking again and remebered where they were.<br>She cocked her head slightly to the side and asked, "Dmitri, why are you here?" For good measure, she looked around.  
>His face lost it's smile althogether. "I was walking and-" he stopped as she interupted.<br>"Tell me the truth, Dmitri."  
>He stared into her eyes, "I was bringing the leftdovers down here for the charity behind us."<br>She smiled widely, "Really?"  
>"Yes,"<br>"That's so sweet! Can I come next time?"  
>He smiled again. "Of course,<em> Frumos<em>." She looked to the side slightly and blushed again. He laughed. "You're even more _frumos_ when you blush."  
>She looked up at his eyes and he leaned in.<br>Their lips touched and a small spark flowed through hers, and she stopped thinking again. His lips pressed harder against hers as she kissed him back. He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the feel of him.  
>Someone clearing their throat made them pull away and look towards the noise. Jeff stood there, shifting on his feet. "I see you found the door," he muttered, pointing to the door behind them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't find a better place to end this, so I just figured I'd leave it on a good note and leave it at that.<em>

I think this may be the longest From Night to Day chapter I've ever written! Acomplishement!  
>Actually, I've written more than two thousand words today, which is my new record! Another acomplishment!<br>**  
>Review Challenge<strong>:  
>Which pairing do you like better? Dmirtri and Elizabeth or Zack and Elizabeth? Who do you think Elizabeth likes better?<p>

* * *

><p>* This means Seer in Romanian. It is pronounced <em>cla-va-ta-ta-toe<em>.

**If you don't remember or couldn't tell, this means beautiful in Romanian. It is pronounced, _free-mow-s._


End file.
